Ariana
by No1fanofalot
Summary: After The Doctor regenerated he wasn't expecting a girl to appear in The TARDIS, nor was he expecting this girl to seem so familiar... Now, with Ariana in tow The Doctor makes a discovery that all locks must have a key...
1. Prologue

**Ariana**

**Prologue**

One moment the Doctor was standing in the burning TARDIS, the next...well...he was still in the burning TARDIS but there was a girl who looked to be about ten years old standing in the TARDIS, looking at him with wide eyes, then The Doctor had a flashback to the last time someone had appeared in The TARDIS, Donna Noble.

"Flashbacks, that's new, never had flashbacks before...well... I have, but not in a rather long time, so I think that it's safe to assume that there's no one here that would remember last time I had one so I can go along pretending that I've never had one before." The Doctor said to himself before frowning, "First sign of madness..."

The young girl was now examining the TARDIS, her wavy black hair seemed to be annoying her as she kept brushing it out of her face angrily, then her gaze turned to The Doctor, The Doctor was reminded of someone when he looked at her but couldn't quite remember who.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor, and my TARDIS is currently falling to pieces so I think that pleasantries will have to wait, sorry," The Doctor told her before The TARDIS jerked causing them to fall to the floor, the TARDIS then started to swerve all over the place causing The Doctor to hang out of the door and the girl to cling onto the console for dear life.

"Geronimo!" The Doctor called from outside, despite the current situation he was still excited, some things never change.

The girl rolled her eyes at this and muttered something, probably saying how useless he was, as they plummeted towards Earth.

**A/N: :( one of my shortest – if not shortest chapters ever! Only 277 words (not including the A/N) now people, I have uploaded this story instead of 'Breeze' because A.) I had writers block and the story I did have planned had huge plot holes in it :( and B.) It had the facts wrong, like the name the 'title' and I think even the age of Breeze :( So I've started a-new, with the same basic starting point but a completely different plot, the next chapter should be up after I update my other fanfics, so please keep checking, it should be soon! !**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set after the Eleventh Hour, in between episodes, for during episodes, for now, Ariana stays **_**in **_**The TARDIS, although that's gonna change soon, against her will :)**

**Chapter One**

The young girl was looking tiredly at the screen; _trust The Doctor to invite a human to travel with him! _She thought bitterly, she didn't think very much of The Doctor, but that had been her mums fault, what had possessed her to throw away a perfectly good body 'Because it was too soft?' That was something that eluded the girl.

Then The Doctor entered The TARDIS with the human, the child remembered the human was called something like 'Amy Lake'... Or was it 'Annie Pond'? Then she remembered, it was a mixture of them both! 'Annie Lake'!

"So, Amy, we can go anywhere you ever wanted, anywhen you ever wanted, where do you want to go first?" The Doctor asked.

"No, this can't be real! It has to be some kind of...illusion or something!" Amy protested, the other female in The TARDIS rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath 'Humans'.

The Doctor turned at this, as if just noticing her, "You're still here then?" He asked.

"Yep," The girl replied, popping the 'P'

"Right, so, Amy, us two, me and the girl, are just going to do a bit of...talking, so just...stand there," The Doctor managed to order, angering Amy slightly, she didn't like being told what to do, especially 'Stand there'

"And before you ask, I'm Arianadfilagora, but, if you _must _you can shorten it to Ariana," Ariana stated, smiling slightly at The Doctors bewildered expression.

"Right then...Ariana...How did you get into The TARDIS, its got Extrapolator shielding, nothing and no-one should be able to get in!" The Doctor asked.

Ariana sighed, before smirking, "Mum always was cleverer then you wasn't she? She knows the biological code of The TARDIS, so, with a high power teleport, in theory, she should be able to get anything between the sizes of a passion fruit, to a yeti, in here, and guess what? I'm between those sizes!"

"_What!" _The doctor asked, bewildered again, "How can she know the biological code of the TARDIS? She'd have to have a psychic link with The Old girl, and I'm the only Time Lord, or Lady, or whatever your mother might be, who has one..." Then he trailed off, realizing what he'd just said. "You're not...?"

"Oh, but I am," Ariana smirked.

"But that's impossible! They're all dead, gone!" The Doctor insisted.

"Not dead, my dear Doctor, just trapped, I believe that it was you, who call it a Time _Lock_," Ariana corrected.

"Yes, a Time Lock, nothing can get in, nothing can get out," The Doctor stated.

"Every lock must have a key, my dear- Oh god. I'm starting to _sound _like my mother!" Ariana exclaimed, causing The Doctor to snicker slightly.

"OI! Are you lot forgetting about me? Human in big...police box that's bigger on the inside for the first time?" Amy called.

"Oh, right, yeah, Amy, where was I? Bigger on the inside?" The Doctor started, but Ariana wasn't listening any more, she stood up and started to walk down the corridor of The TARDIS, she heard laughter from the console room but she didn't care, and just carried on walking, then The TARDIS shuddered,

'Great!' Ariana thought, 'Even now he _still _leaves the brakes on! Some Time Lords never learn...'

Then she saw it, each TARDIS had its own mini Matrix in it, and Ariana had found this ones, the memory banks of all occupants of The TARDIS, there were something's her mother hadn't told her about her travels, and Ariana being as stubborn as she was, was determined to find out.

She watched the Matrix with wide eyes. At least now she had an idea of who her father was...Then it skipped, it was as if there was something the TARDIS wanted her to see. Her eyes narrowed as she saw it. How dare her mother do that! It was okay when she'd done it to The Doctor because she had his permission and there was a reason, but to do it to Ariana? She'd corrupted Ariana's memory of the Time War. Everything she knew about it was wrong.

**...POV swap!...**

Captain Jack Harkness looked at the paperwork in front of him. Of all the days that old machine could break it _had _to be today. Put the paper work in the machine and everything would be filled in. But it broke today so it was Jacks job to do the paperwork.

"Jack, something's fallen through the rift!" Mickey called from the main area of the hub; Jack was saved from the terrors of paperwork, hurrah!

Jack ran down to the central room to see what it was, "How big?" Jack asked, grabbing his jacket.

"Human sized, but it could be anything, really." Mickey answered, causing Jack to roll his eyes and think 'Great!'

"Right, me and Gwen will go down to see what it is, Martha, Mickey, you two stay here in case anything else comes through," Jack ordered, and him and Gwen left the hub.

After a while they'd reached the sight, there was a humanoid lying there, she had long, ginger hair to around her waist, her eyes were closed so Jack couldn't see what colour they were, she had a few freckles on her cheeks and very pale skin.

Jack walked up to her and tried to wake her up, but she was out of the count, so Gwen and Jack picked her up and put her in the SUV, before driving back to the hub.

When they arrived back at the hub Martha went to check her up, first she checked her pulse. Martha frowned after checking it and checked it again, before looking up and locking eyes at Jack before saying; "Jack, she's got two hearts,"

**A/N: My attempt at a cliff-hanger. Bravo!... Anything? No? Diddly squat? Oh well. And, if anyone can help me with personalities I'd be thankful, I'm dreadful at them *facepalm* Anywho, please review and I'll try to update by tomorrow, and remember, folks, tonight THE FIRST EPISODE OF THE NEW SERIES IS COMING OUT! Woot! Remember to watch it at six o'clock BBC one! **


End file.
